The present invention relates generally to marked surfacing and, more particularly, to an improved playing surface with optical material which may be illuminated to indicate various markings, such as lines, symbols, emblems, designs or advertising, on the playing surface of sports and athletic facilities.
A variety of methods have been used in the past to mark the playing surface of sporting events. Different sports require different line markings, team logos, symbols or emblems, and advertising. Such line markings can include, but are not limited to, end zone lines, goal lines, yardage marker lines, boundary lines, creases, midfield lines, base lines, service lines, free throw lines, and circles.
For surfaces such as ice, concrete, or wood, a variety of marking methods have been employed in the prior art. For example, it is known that markings may be painted on the surface and a thin clear coating, such as polyurethane or ice depending on the underlying substrate, then applied to cover and protect the markings. In this type of marking system, the markings are permanent and not easily altered. As a result, such markings cannot be easily hidden or altered to accommodate different sports or activities.
On natural grass and synthetic turf surfaces, it is known that line markings can be indicated by applying a colored substance along the pile of the turf. It is known that such colored substance may be white wash, paint, or lime. Alternatively, it is also known that the line markings may be indicated by filling the turf or pile filaments along the desired lines with particulate material such as chalk, brick dust or sawdust. While a number of these methods are not necessarily permanent, they have the disadvantage of becoming blurred and less distinct with use of the playing field and, as a result, often need to be repeatedly reapplied. In addition, such markings are not easy to remove to accommodate the markings of different sports or activities.
With artificial turf it is also known in the prior art to mark the lines by giving the pile filaments along the desired lines a color which is different from the pile filaments of the adjacent turf material. Thus, the marking lines are made of filaments of a different color from the adjacent material but are otherwise similar to the adjacent material. However, such systems have the disadvantage of being difficult to adjust to accommodate the markings of different sports or activities.
With artificial turf it is also known to separately manufacture strips of material which may be inserted in corresponding gaps cut in the turf field to indicate the line markings. Such line marking strips may be attached by adhesive or loop and hook attachments. However, such systems can often result in a decrease in the durability of the lines and an increase in the labor involved in arranging the strips to accommodate the markings of different sports.
It is also known that a playing field may be marked to simultaneously indicate the lines for more than one sport or activity. However, such dual markings can become confusing to players and officials and can not accommodate the need for showing alternate team logos depending on the team playing or sport being played on the field.
Hence, it would be useful to provide an improved marked surface that may be easily adapted to selectively show on the same playing surface markings for a variety of different sports, teams and advertisements depending on the sport and teams using the particular playing surface.
With parenthetical reference to the corresponding parts, portions or surfaces of the disclosed embodiment, merely for the purposes of illustration and not by way of limitation, the present invention provides an improved optically marked surface (15) comprising a light source (16), a surface to be marked (18), optical material (19) capable of illumination by the light source, the optical material, the surface and the light source being so configured and arranged that illumination of the optical material is visible on the surface.
The light source may emit variable wavelengths of visible light and the optical material may be selectively illuminated at such variable wavelengths. The device may include a second light source wherein the optical material is capable of illumination by the second light source.
The optical material may comprise fiber optic filaments (20, 37) and/or a fiber optical strip (21). The optical material may be selected from a group consisting of glass, plastic and rubber. The fiber optic strip may be selected from a group consisting of side-emitting plastic, side-emitting rubber, and side-emitting glass. The surface may be an athletic playing surface (22), and may be selected from a group consisting of artificial turf (23), in-filled artificial turf (24), natural grass turf (25), ice, concrete (26), rubber, wood, and tile, or a combination of artificial turf and natural grass turf. The artificial turf may include synthetic turf fibers (27) and fiber optic filaments may extend between such turf fibers. The artificial turf may include turf fibers comprised of the optical material. The optical material may include a fiber optic strip and the fiber optic strip and the turf fibers may be so configured and arranged that illumination of the fiber optic strip causes illumination of the turf fibers.
The optical material may be so configured and arranged as to indicate the line markings of a playing surface for a first sport (35) when selectively illuminated, may be so configured and arranged as to indicate the line markings of a playing surface for a second sport (36) when selectively illuminated, and may be so configured and arranged as to indicate the line markings for the second sport without indicating the line markings for the first sport when selectively illuminated. The light source may emit light at a first wavelength or a second wavelength and the line markings for the first sport may be illuminated at the first wavelength and the line markings for the second sport may be illuminated at the second wavelength. The device may further comprise a second light source and the line markings for the first sport may be illuminated by the first light source and the line markings for the second sport may be illuminated by the second light source. The optical material may be so configured and arranged as to indicate a team symbol (38) and/or an advertising logo (39) when illuminated.
The artificial turf may include a primary backing layer (30), the optical material may include fiber optic filaments, and the filaments may pass through the primary backing layer. The artificial turf may include a secondary backing layer (33) and a base layer (34) and the fiber optic filaments may pass through the secondary backing layer and between the secondary backing layer and the base layer to communicate with the light source.
Also disclosed is turf comprising artificial turf fibers and fiber optic filaments extending between the artificial turf fibers.
Also disclosed is turf comprising natural grass fibers and fiber optic filaments extending between the natural grass fibers.
The present invention also provides a method of marking a surface comprising the steps of providing a light source, providing a surface to be marked, providing an optical material capable of illumination by the light source, configuring and arranging the optical material, the surface, and the light source such that illumination of the optical material is visible on the surface, and illuminating the optical material.
The present invention also provides a method of manufacturing artificial turf comprising the steps of providing a primary backing layer, providing artificial fibers, providing fiber optic material, threading the artificial fibers through the primary backing layer, and threading the fiber optic material through the primary backing layer and between the artificial fibers. The primary backing layer may be orientated in a first direction and the artificial fibers may be orientated in a direction substantially transverse to the first direction.
The present invention also provides a method of manufacturing turf comprising the steps of providing a turf surface, providing optical material capable of illumination by a light source, and threading the turf surface with the optical material whereby illumination of the optical material is visible on the surface. The optical material may be threaded during initial manufacture of the turf or after the turf has be placed as surfacing for a playing surface.
The present invention also provides a method of manufacturing a surface comprising the steps of providing an optical material, providing a surface, arranging the optical material such that it extends above the surface, and trimming the optical material such that it is flush with the surface. The surface may be concrete or ice. The method may further include the step of arranging the optical material such that it extends above the surface when the surface is in a substantially liquid form and allowing the surface to harden. The method may further include the step of adding a layer of substance on top of the surface, and the layer may be of the same substance as the surface.
Accordingly, the general object of the present invention is to provide an improved surface which may be marked by the illumination of optical material such that the markings are visible on the surface.
Another object is to provide an improved surface which may be marked with variable wavelengths of visible light.
Another object is to provide an improved surface which may be selectively marked to show the line markings for different sports.
Another object is to provide an improved surface which may be selectively marked to display advertising.
Another object is to provide an improved surface which may be selectively marked to show team emblems or logos.
Another object is to provide an improved surface which may be selectively illuminated to show playing field markings such as boundary lines, yardage lines, midfield lines, goal lines, free-throw lines, base lines, service lines, service boxes, circles, hash marks, creases, auxiliary markings, or any other surface marking used in any sport or leisure activity.
Another object is to provide an improved surface in which markings may be selectively turned on or off.
Another object is to provide an improved surface which may be marked and comprises in-filled artificial turf, natural grass turf, ice, concrete, rubber, wood, tile, or a combination of artificial turf and natural grass turf.
Another object is to provide an improved surface which is marked by fiber optic filaments and/or at least one fiber optic strip which may be selectively illuminated by at least one light source.
Another object is to provide an improved surface in which artificial turf fibers provide both the playing surface and the optical material which is selectively illuminated.
Another object is to provide improved artificial turf which includes fiber optic filaments extending between the artificial turf fibers.
Another object is to provide improved natural turf which includes fiber optic filaments extending between the natural grass fibers.
Another object is to provide an improved surface in which paint, lime or similar marking systems are not necessary.
Another object is to provide an improved surface in which only line markings for a single sport are visible at any one time.
Another object is to provide an improved method of marking a surface which uses optical illumination to show markings on the surface.
Another object is to provide an improved method of manufacturing artificial turf which includes fiber optic material.
Another object is to provide an improved method of installing fiber optical material in existing artificial turf or natural turf surfaces.
Another object is to provide an improved method of altering turf by threading fiber optic filaments into the turf.
Another object is to provide an improved method of manufacturing artificial turf in which fiber optic fibers are threaded or otherwise inserted into the turf during the initial manufacturing of the artificial turf surface.
Another object is to provide an improved method of manufacturing artificial turf in which fiber optic fibers are threaded or otherwise inserted into the artificial turf after the artificial turf surface has been formed.
Another object is to provide an improved method of manufacturing natural grass turf in which fiber optic fibers may be sewn, stitched or punched into a roll or bundle of natural grass sod.
Another object is to provide an improved method of imbedding optical material into the surface of a flooring system such that the optical material may be illuminated.
These and other objects and advantages will become apparent from the foregoing and ongoing written specification, the drawings, and the appended claims.